The proposed training program will build on our previously funded successful program that placed more than 60% of matriculants in high quality Ph.D. programs with 100% retention rate beyond the first year. We will place 10 students in high caliber, NIH-funded laboratories with experienced PI mentors. We will provide individually crafted development programs to increase the candidates'potential for success in first rate Ph.D. programs. We will pay particular attention to the candidates'development through a peer mentoring system involving our current minority graduate students. All aspects of students'progress will be closely monitored by experienced key personnel in order to maximize their chances of success. Public Health Relevance Statement: The purpose of this program is to aid underrepresented minority students gain admission to highly competitive PhD programs by providing them with an intensive research experience in the laboratories of well funded investigators. The long term goal is to produce from these students a cadre of investigators in the biological and biomedical sciences whose research will help erase current health disparities.